Things Are Going to Change
by alynwa
Summary: There's a downside to being the personal assistant of Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin.


Sara Jackson walked into the Commissary at lunchtime and looked around. She normally ate at noon, but it was closer to one – thirty now because she had to help Napoleon prepare for his meeting with the Section IIs later that afternoon. She had typed up his agenda, determined how many agents were in the building and able to attend, confirmed that Conference room 4 was set up properly set up and had arranged with the Commissary staff to provide coffee and tea.

She grabbed a tray and got into line. After she paid for her lunch, she looked around for a place to sit and recognized some of the women from the Secretarial Pool. She walked over with a smile on her face. "Hi, Sharon, Linda and Terry! I haven't seen you lately, do you mind if I sit with you?" Her smile faded when they turned to face her and she could see the looks.

"Oh, look who wants to sit with the lowly Typing Pool Girls!" Terry snarked.

Confused, Sara replied, "What are you talking about? I don't normally eat this late so I haven't seen any of you!"

Linda spoke up next. "Everybody knows that you think you're too good to sit with us 'regular' girls since you became Solo's and Kuryakin's assistant! Maya eats the same time you do and she told us that she wanted to sit with you and you told her no! She said you've been eating with Miss Rogers every day, just the two of you."

"Come on, guys, I had to because Lisa had told me she wanted to speak with me! There's a lot of stuff I need to know and most of it is sensitive, so I couldn't let Maya or _anyone_ sit with me. She would have been made to leave!"

"I see," Sharon said, "It's 'Lisa' now. Excuse _us._ "

Sara didn't know whether to be hurt or angry. She was getting ready to argue when a lightly accented voice said, "Good afternoon, Ladies." The women turned to see Agent Kuryakin appeared outside their line of sight three feet away. "Sara, I need to speak with you. Would you mind terribly sitting with me at that table there?" He pointed at the table he and Napoleon usually sat at in the area favored by the Section IIs. "I will meet you there after I buy my lunch."

"Sure, Illya."

He smiled at her. "Good." Turning his attention back to the seated women he said, "Enjoy your meal. _Dosveedanya._ "

Sara straightened her back and said sarcastically, "Looks like I have to work through lunch, but thanks for the kind words and the offer to sit!" She started to leave, but then turned back to say, "And yes, it _is_ 'Illya' now and 'Napoleon,' also for that matter, so excuse you for _that_ , too."

The Russian joined her at the table a few moments later. "Should I take notes, Illya?"

"No, Sara, I do not have anything work related to discuss with you. When I entered the Commissary, I could tell from the body language that something was going on and I wanted to stop it without creating a scene."

"Wow, it was that obvious?"

"To a Section II, it was. May I ask: What was happening?"

Sara sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Illya, I love being your and Napoleon's assistant, but ever since I got the job, I've been getting shunned by people I thought were my friends! It hurts." Refusing to cry, she blinked rapidly several times to erase tears that were threatening. She reached for her Coke and took a sip. "Silly, huh?"

"No, it is not. May I say something to you?"

"Of course."

"You are young, not too long out of college. You will find as you continue to grow in your career that not everyone will be happy for your success. Did any of those women apply for your position?"

"I know definitely that Linda and Sharon did. I don't know about Terry."

"Napoleon and I did not meet any of them, so obviously, Miss Rogers eliminated them from consideration. They are jealous and from what you said, they are not the only ones."

"But I don't understand! I could see that if I were trying to lord it over people, but I swear I'm not doing that, Illya!"

"I would be surprised if you were; I do not think you are that kind of person. What you need to understand is that it does not matter what you do or do not do. It is not about you. It is about their jealousy and pettiness. A true friend would be happy for you. The fact that those women are not means that they are not real friends. It is good you found that out now."

"I guess you're right. It's just that…" Her voice trailed off. "I miss the camaraderie. You and Napoleon aren't here every day and it seems the only other person I speak to now is Lisa Rogers."

"Do not worry, Sara. There are good people here; you will make new friends who will take pride in your achievements. You will see."

Sara was touched that he would take time to reassure her. "Thanks, Illya."

"You are welcome." He glanced at his watch. "The Section II meeting is in twenty minutes. Napoleon wants you to take the minutes. I will walk with you to your office so you can get your legal pad and then we will meet up with Napoleon and head to the meeting."

He stood and helped her from her chair. As they exited the room, three jealous pairs of eyes followed them.

 _Three days later…_

"Come!"

Sara entered her bosses' office. "Good morning, Illya! Here's your notes and memos you wanted typed." She placed the papers on his desk. "Where's Napoleon?"

Illya stood and was putting on his jacket. "He is on a conference call with Mr. Waverly. I am going to get coffee. Join me."

"Why not, I could use a cup."

When they walked into the Commissary, Illya saw Marian and Glenna sitting at a table. He waved at them as he and Sara headed to the coffee pots. "Do you know those women?"

"No, I don't."

Illya paid for both coffees despite Sara's protests and said, "I will introduce you" and walked toward the pair fully expecting her to follow. She caught up to him just as he arrived at the table. "Sara Jackson, I would like you to meet Marian Foster from Human Resources and Glenna Davis from Communications. Sara became Napoleon's and my assistant a month ago."

Both women smiled and Glenna said, "Oh, I'm so glad to meet you! Sit, sit! Congratulations!"

As Illya and she sat down she replied, "Thank you, nice to meet you, too."

Marian shook Sara's hand and said, "It's so nice to finally put a face to the name! I was on vacation when you came in to get processed for employment. So how do you like working for him and his partner?" She leaned in close and stage – whispered, "This guy here? He's got half the building terrified of him and his Ice Prince persona and the other half wanting to make the ice melt."

The Russian gave her a look that made Sara afraid for her. "And which half are you?"

Marian laughed and answered, "I actually fall in with that tiny sliver of people who like you a lot, but are immune to your charms. You sweet boy!" She laughed harder when the scowl disappeared and the red of embarrassment began to appear.

Illya opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by the sudden call of his communicator. "Kuryakin."

"Mr. Waverly wants to see us immediately."

"I will meet you there. On my way." Disassembling the device, he stood. "Duty calls. Sara, finish your coffee. I will see you later. Ladies." He tipped an imaginary hat and left.

They watched him gulp the remainder of his coffee and toss the cup in the trash before going through the door. "So," Glenna said, "Do all the girls in the Secretarial Pool hate you yet or just a few?"

Sara choked on her coffee. "How, how did you know?" she managed to gasp out between coughs.

Glenna snorted. "Marian and I are the poster girls for women the Secretarial Pool hates. They don't like any woman who has a friendship and/or working relationship with the CEA and his partner."

"It's true," Marian added, "You, Glenna and I are on a first name basis with Napoleon and Illya. The girls in the pool have to call them Agent or Mister. Illya pays them no attention at all and Napoleon...well, let's just say any attention he pays them is short-lived."

Sara was confused. "If that's true, then why are any of them interested in them?"

"Because they each think they are the one who will change the guys and end up in a permanent romance leading to a white picket fence surrounding a house in the suburbs."

"I can't believe that!"

"Keep working here, Sara," Glenna said. "You'll see: Every time you're with them, you will get jealous looks. They'll try to find out what your 'secret' is so they can spend time with them, too."

Frowning, Sara said, "There's no secret, I got hired for a job!"

"Oh honey, we know that!" Marian said, "But they don't see it that way. Just like they don't see that as long as they see Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin as trophies to win instead of people, they will never have more than a superficial, professional relationship with either one of them."

The women finished their coffee and left for their offices. They got in the elevator and when it got to Marian and Glenna's floor, Glenna said, "We usually have lunch at one in the Commissary. Please eat with us. I think we could be friends. See you later."

"Sure. Bye." The door closed and Sara continued on to her floor. _I think we could be friends, too._


End file.
